Defender of Beauxbatons
by HarryGinnyTonks
Summary: Harry never showed up to Hogwarts and 7 years later, the Beauxbatons school comes to Hogwarts for a year with a mysterious male student. HarryFleur ON HIATUS AS OF 3/3/08
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this is out of the blue but the idea came to me last night. The updates for this will be amazingly inconsistent. I have no outline so any suggestions on plot are welcome in the reviews. **

**Harry goes to Beauxbatons story, will be HarryFleur, and somewhat SuperHarry. Definitely HeroHarry. In this story, Fleur is Harry's age (currently 7****th**** year) and Gabrielle is 3 years younger then she was (so the same age that she was in Goblet of Fire).**

August 30th, 1991

Madame Maxim strode through the halls imperiously, eyes roving over everything. The students would be arriving the next day and she wanted the school to be perfect as it always was. She paused just inside the entrance doors and opened them silently. Her eyes swept over the lawn and gardens in front of the school. Beauxbatons School of Magic was her pride and joy; the center of her life. She worked endlessly to ensure the safety, knowledge and happiness of her students and faculty. She was proud to say that unlike Hogwarts, there was no need for Houses and her school ran much more efficiently than its English counterpart.

Her eyes roved over the horizon once more before she prepared to close the doors and return to her chambers. Just as she finished her scan of the grounds, she noticed a dark figure slowly moving towards the doors. She tensed, prepared to slam the doors and retreat in to the safety of the school. Habits from 11 years ago had yet to disappear.

She slowly relaxed as the figure moved closer. It was revealed to be a young man, just the right age for a first year with a white owl on his shoulder. The boy was carrying a small knapsack on his back as he trudge wearily up the path.

Finally, he reached the doorway and stepped in to the light of Madame Maxim's lantern. He had short cropped black hair and as he looked at her, she saw intense green eyes behind ancient-looking glasses.

She opened her mouth to speak as he lifted his head further and his hair parted on his forehead. She snapped her mouth shut at the lightning bolt scar that was visible above his eyebrows.

"Hello Madame Maxim. I believe we need to talk." The boy spoke confidently with a quirky smile on his face. Madame Maxim could only nod and gesture for the boy to enter. He slipped inside and with one last look around the grounds; she closed the doors and locked them for the night.

* * *

September 1st, 1997

Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands for silence. The Great Hall quieted down immediately even the raucous Slytherins, led by Draco. Dumbledore's eyes flickered towards the Gryffindor table. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat patiently and as always during the opening feast, the aged Headmaster felt a pang of guilt as Harry Potter wasn't present.

Harry never showed up to Hogwarts, nor responded to his owl on his eleventh birthday. A trip to the Dursleys found stories of them being gone, disappearing mysteriously a few years before Harry was set to attend school.

Dumbledore shook his head to clear his thoughts and began the pre-term announcements. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope everyone had a pleasant trip on the Express today." A few grumbles from the Gryffindors and Slytherins echoed out; another fight had broken out between Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. "As usual, the Forbidden Forest has earned its name; it is strictly forbidden. Mr. Filch can update any who wish to know on the lengthening list of forbidden items to possess in this school." Dumbledore noted that the older years had tuned him out as these announcements were quite redundant.

His eyes twinkled mightily. "Finally, I have a fresh announcement." The students stirred and attention was refocused on the Headmaster. "Everyone knows of the attack of Beauxbatons School in France this June. They were attacked by the French Dark Wizard Jacques de Marquise. Though Marquise was quickly subdued by an contingent of French Aurors, the damage to the school will take at least a year to fix." Dumbledore paused as the students waited for the imminent news.

"To accommodate our French allies, and in the spirit of inter-school cooperation, the faculty of Hogwarts immediately volunteered our humble castle to house the entire Beauxbatons school." Whispers broke out through the hall at the news. "They will attend classes with all of you and will be taught by Hogwarts teachers. Outside of the Headmistress, and a few head teachers, the rest of the staff will remain in France to help rebuild the school. They will arrive tomorrow evening. Goodnight." With that, the prefects stood and gathered the younger students. All headed off to bed.

Ron and Hermione sat in the Headmasters office with Professors McGonagall and Snape. The door swung open soundlessly and Dumbledore stepped in gracefully and sat himself behind the desk. Ron and Hermione fidgeted for a moment before they spoke.

Hermione broke the silence first. "Why did you call us here Headmaster?" Dumbledore smiled at her for a moment.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and yourself are our Head Boy and Girl. I also asked you to come as this bit of news concerns the Order of the Phoenix. With Beauxbatons here, security for the students will be harder to maintain and I wanted to let you know that."

Ron leaned forward. "So what do you need to tell us?" Hermione elbowed him and he choked for a second. "Er...Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled. "Beauxbatons is an all-girls school as everyone knows." Both students nodded slowly. "However, rumor has it that there is in fact one male student who attends there. The staff of the school managed to swear the entire student body as well as their families to secrecy as to his identity. I was recently able to confirm it due to the Headmistress needing to inform me for sleeping arrangements. I was unable to find out the identity of the mysterious boy though I know he is a seventh year." Ron and Hermione watched the Headmaster quietly.

Dumbledore leaned back and steepled his fingers. "I need both of you to find out everything you can about this student. None of the other students have any record of possible Dark activity but this student is a question. With the Dark Lord rising again, I will not risk the security of the school on a matter such as this." Ron and Hermione took in this information before Hermione leaned forward.

"Headmaster, how much can we tell the other students?" Dumbledore contemplated the question for a moment before responding.

"You may tell them about the male student, though nothing about keeping an eye on him." Both students nodded and were dismissed.

A few moments of talk passed with the teachers before they were dismissed as well. Dumbledore stood and gazed out of the window on to the grounds. Voldemort had risen again 2 years ago, kidnapping a student from the grounds and with the help of Peter Pettigrew, had come back to a body using an ancient ritual.

Both Gryffindors were silent as they walked back towards Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione had tried going out in 6th year but parted amicably after they began to fight more as a result of their relationship.

They stepped in to the common room to see it still mostly full outside of the few first years who were too scared of the new school to brave the Gryffindor crowd. Everyone awake was talking about the arrival of the Beauxbatons students the next night. Ron and Hermione collapsed on their couch alongside Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Lavender.

Dean spoke first. "What did the Headmaster want?" Ron and Hermione exchanged a look before Ron spoke.

"Just some Head Boy and Head girl stuff about the Frenchies." Hermione rolled her eyes and lightly smacked Ron's arm.

"Don't call them that." Everyone smiled at their actions; despite wide-spread differences, they were the closest of friends.

"It's an all-girl's school right?" Seamus Irish brogue was voiced with a sly smile and all three girls rolled their eyes while Dean and Ron shook their heads. Seamus was a notorious ladies man and had failed relationships with every non-Slytherin seventh year girl besides Hermione.

"Yeah mate. But Dumbledore just confirmed those rumors spreading around." The common room quieted instinctively as people realized that a juicy piece of gossip was about to be confirmed. "There is one male student, a seventh year." Whispers broke out all over the room.

Dean smiled at Ron and Seamus before turning teasingly towards the girls. "Lucky bloke huh?" All three girls simultaneously rolled their eyes as everyone broke out in to good-hearted laughter.

"I wonder what he's like." Hermione asked speculatively. Lavender and Parvati exchanged a glance before arching an eyebrow each.

"Probably a chauvinistic pig, who thinks he's all that because he's the only guy in a school full of prepubescent girls. Ugh." Everyone broke out laughing at that as Hermione nodded approvingly at Parvati's vocabulary. The three girls found a close friendship after Parvati and Lavender were able to bring Hermione out of her shell a bit.

Ron leaned back and smiled. "Still a bit jealous though. Really doesn't matter what you're like. Only boy in a castle full of girls, you _have_ to get a date sometime." More laughs followed that statement.

Ginny sat on the arm of Lavender's chair. "That's because you can't get a date otherwise Ronald."

"Oi!" Ron yelled and flung a pillow at Ginny but couldn't hold in his laughter at her joke. The pillow caught Ginny's shoulder and she fell on to Lavender. The room broke in to laughs at that statement and soon the Gryffindors fell in to their beds waiting the next day.

In the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore was still gazing out of the window at the lake and Forest, deep in thought. The Headmaster's musings were interrupted by someone stepping noisily in to the room. Sirius Black collapsed in to the chair in front of the desk. Sirius was the Flying instructor for Hogwarts. His best friend, Remus Lupin was the DADA teacher. He had originally been suspected of betraying the Potters all those years ago but Dumbledore had bailed him out of the trouble. Still, the 30 days he spent in Azkaban were still visible on his face.

"Hello Sirius. How was the train ride?" Sirius glanced up tiredly at the Headmaster. He had been enthusiastic about teaching until Harry hadn't shown up 6 years ago. Since then, both he and Remus had fallen in to the jobs but lost all of their passion.

Sirius sighed in his seat. "Fine Headmaster. Still no sign of Harry though." Dumbledore gave Sirius a sympathetic look. The Animagus held hope every year that Harry would appear on the train. All seven rides had been exhausted and still no sign of the Boy-Who-Lived. After a few more words in preparation of the new term, Sirius was dismissed and Dumbledore wearily retired to his rooms.

* * *

All through the next day, the school was buzzing over the imminent arrival of the Beauxbatons students. The news about the sole male student was a secret. So in typical Hogwarts fashion, everyone knew before breakfast. Breakfast was a bit subdued as a few students received black envelopes, a message from the Ministry informing them of a family member's death in the fight against Voldemort.

The day passed agonizingly slowly as even the teachers snuck occasional glances towards the clocks. No teachers gave homework except for Snape and even he allowed an extra day until it was due.

The Gryffindors exited the common room talking excitedly about the arrival of the French students. As they turned off the stairs and approached the Great Hall doors, a group of green-robed students blocked their path. Ron and Hermione groaned and rolled their eyes.

Draco Malfoy stood confidently in the front of the group, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass stood behind Draco, accompanied by Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. Behind the two seventh year boys stood a variety of a Slytherins.

Ron exchanged a glance with Dean and both boys shook their heads and awaited another verbal tirade. Since coming to Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had used his father's power to assume control over the snake house. By fourth year, he was the bully of the school and only the main Gryffindor group stood up to him.

Draco sneered haughtily before speaking. "Look who it is, the Weasels, Cloverboy, two mudbloods and the bimbo twins." The entire Gryffindor group simultaneously yawned and Dean and Hermione glanced at their bare wrists.

"Look Malfoy, let us go in. Your jokes are tired and repetitive." Draco glared at Ron for a moment before regaining his usual sneer.

"Shut it Weasel. Your whole group certainly is a _poor_ excuse for wizards. Practically squibs the whole lot of you." Draco blatantly smirked at Neville who was passing by at the moment. The timid Gryffindor wilted under the glare and slipped inside the hall.

"Leave Neville alone Malfoy. You'll get what's coming to you." Hermione snapped at Draco, enraging the Slytherin.

"10 points from Gryffindor for threatening a student Ms. Granger." Snape didn't even stop as he entered the Great Hall, his robes billowing behind him. Hermione rolled her eyes and the Gryffindors shoved past the Slytherins and finally entered the hall.

Inside, there was a fifth table between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. It was bare and the banner above it held the twin wands that were the Beauxbatons crest. The Gryffindors made their way to their table and sat down, grumbling about stupid Slytherins and greasy gits.

Finally, everyone was settled at their tables and silence reigned in the room. Dumbledore rose and gazed around the room. Sure, there was the occasional fight between Slytherins and Gryffindors and rumors of bullying were heard, but on the whole, Hogwarts was the same magical place it always was. He let out a small smile as he spoke.

"Thank you all for coming to dinner tonight. Our guests will be here momentarily." Just as he finished speaking, three resounding knocks echoed from the oak doors to the Hall. Everyone watched the doors as Dumbledore waved his wand and the doors opened silently.

From the shadows of the entrance hall, a large woman entered the hall smiling at Dumbledore. Madame Maxim led her students in to the Hall, the first years behind her, the second years behind them, all the way up through the years.

The girls who entered started out being precociously cute. As the fourth years entered, the girls became older. More than one Hogwarts boy started silently gaping at the beauty of the girls. As the seventh years entered, all of them with long hair in shades of blonde, brown, red and black, drool slipped unnoticed from the mouths of the majority of the boys and a few of the Hogwarts girls. The final girl who entered drew everyone's attention, her silvery-blonde hair cascading down her back in a waterfall. She strode elegantly up the aisle before settling in her seat at the end of the table by the teachers, leaving one empty space at the end of the table next to her. Her sky blue eyes shined as she surveyed the hall, occasionally whispering in French to the redhead next to her.

The girls were clad in elegant light blue uniforms that left many of the Hogwarts students breathless. Madame Maxim went to a seat next to Dumbledore. "Hello Hogwarts. May I introduce, Beauxbatons School of Magic?" Applause burst out from the English crowd.

Dumbledore rose and graciously kissed Madame Maxim's cheek. "Hello Madame. Welcome to our humble castle. May I enquire to the whereabouts of your final student?" The hall fell silent at the question. Madame Maxim elegantly arched an eyebrow at the Headmaster's bluntness.

"He will be here momentarily. He was helping to settle the Abraxans. He has a gift with animals, especially magical animals." Hagrid's eyes widened at the news and he vowed to converse with this mysterious student.

With that, the doors opened again and a single student walked in confidently. He was a solid six foot with jet black hair. He wore stylish sunglasses that covered his eyes. His hair was short but long enough to cover his forehead. He wore the same blue robes, though his were trimmed and cut in a masculine way, giving a hint of the muscles that lay underneath. His robes were primarily blue but had emerald green threads running through it.

"Headmistress, the Abraxans are resting in the stables. Tonnerre was in a bit of froth but I settled him." His French was flawless. He waited in front of the staff table smiling at the Headmistress.

She smiled at him and responded in French. "Very good. You may take your seat." The young man swept off his sunglasses revealing bright green eyes. Dumbledore started for a moment, recognizing those emerald orbs.

The student winked at the Headmaster before turning around. He ignored the open seat next to the blonde girl. He smiled as he went up the opposite side of the Beauxbatons table. For each Beauxbatons girl, he leant over and kissed either her forehead or her cheek. The younger girls got a kiss on their forehead while the older students relished the kiss to their cheek. The hall sat silently as he made his way around the table and made his way back towards the front of the hall. As he neared the seventh year girls near the blonde girl, he kissed their cheeks and whispered a few words in their ears, eliciting a laugh or a giggle from each girl. As he neared the final girl, he straightened up.

In English, he asked Madame Maxim. "Madame, I have forgotten something in the carriage. Permission to get it?" The Headmistress sighed, seeming to know what he forgot. She wearily nodded and he turned, leaving the beautiful blonde girl frowning playfully. He jogged out of the hall, disappearing for a moment. The hall remained silent outside of whispered French from the Beauxbatons table.

After a minute or so, the boy came striding in to the room. He was not alone though, as a young girl with the same silvery blonde hair was perched on his back, legs around his waist and arms hooked around his neck. The girl was giggling as he walked easily up the aisle, showing no strain from carrying the eight-year-old.

He reached his seat and slipped the girl down. He turned back to the Headmistress, speaking in English with a hint of an American accent. "I got it. Thanks." She nodded and smiled at him.

He turned to sit but Dumbledore rose and got his attention. "May I enquire the identity of the mysterious male student of Beauxbatons?" The man considered the Headmaster for a moment before glancing at Madame Maxim. After a receiving a nod from the Headmistress, he faced the staff table completely and smiled.

The smile turned in to a smirk and he flipped his hair back, revealing a thin lightning scar on his forehead. Gasps broke out through the hall. "Potter, Harry Potter." The Beauxbatons table giggled simultaneously at his announcement. "And since we are introducing people, may I introduce Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour?" The two silvery-blonde girl stood and bowed slightly to the table. Harry pulled Fleur up and shocking everyone except for Madame Maxim and the other Beauxbatons teachers, pulled her in for a searing kiss.

The Hall gaped at them before they broke apart and Fleur slipped in to her seat in a daze. The rest of the Beauxbatons students gazed lovingly at Harry. He slipped down next to Fleur and Gabrielle jumped on to his lap, leaning back against his chest. He smiled and shook his head, kissing the crown of her head.

The hall was silent for a moment or two before it burst in to whispers as food appeared on the table. Eyes were centered on Harry who was talking quietly in French with Fleur, Gabrielle and the other Beauxbatons students around him. Dumbledore sat shocked in his seat as Madame Maxim shook her head smiling.

The hall gradually fell in to the food and soon it was exhausted. Madame Maxim rose and made her way around the staff table, and stopped in front of Dumbledore. Harry saw this and rose gracefully, slipping Gabrielle on to the seat he had been sitting in.

Madame Maxim cleared her throat and the hall quieted. Harry stood next to her. She spoke in English. "Hogwarts, thank you for welcoming us. I have a few announcements. First, I have heard rumors that there are occasionally fights and bullying amongst your students." A few members of the hall shifted uncomfortably.

"I will not tolerate any of my students being included in these actions. Mr. Potter here is the equivalent of our Head Boy and I have given him permission to…" Her voice lowered dramatically and her glare shot at the four Hogwarts tables. "…take action any perpetrators of those actions." Harry looked out at the hall, his eyes searching for potential threats.

Dumbledore rose to speak but someone beat him to it. Draco shot out of his seat and yelled out. "How dare you! You can't do that to us! This is our school and we shall act how we feel." A few grumbles of agreement broke out from the Hogwarts students. The Beauxbatons students shrank in to their table.

Madame Maxim sighed but didn't respond. Harry snapped his head up and met Malfoy's gaze. His eyes burst in bright green blazes as he spoke. His voice was low and hard.

"Draco Malfoy, do not push me. When it comes to the safety of my fellow students, I will not hesitate to use force. Now you will sit until you are dismissed by your Headmaster." The Hogwarts students couldn't ignore the sigh of admiration from the Beauxbatons students. Draco looked apoplectic, nearly shaking with anger.

Dumbledore stood and spoke. "Mr. Malfoy, return to your seat. Mr. Potter, please do the same. Madame, why has your student been given such freedoms?" Malfoy sat back down but Harry remained motionless. Madame Maxim opened her mouth to speak but Snape cut her off.

"Potter! Return to your seat and listen to the Headmaster!" Harry turned and glared at Snape.

"He is not my Headmaster and I will follow the instructions of my Headmistress." His green glare pierced the black eyes of Snape, and Harry's eyes narrowed even more as he felt the force of a Legimens attacking him. He snarled and snapped up his defenses and Snape howled in pain.

The Potions Professor collapsed in his seat. Madame Maxim laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and he relaxed. She turned back to the Headmaster. "Dumbledore, Harry here is more than qualified to have such responsibility. You all remember the Dark Wizard Marquise who attacked earlier this year?" Dumbledore nodded, his face not comprehending the seemingly random question.

She smiled at him. "He was not subdued by French Aurors. By the time they arrived, he was dead and the majority of his followers bound. Those that weren't, were dead as well." She paused before placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "That was due to Harry here, who has defended our school for the past 2 years." Dumbledore gaped at Harry for a moment before recovering.

"Madame, I cannot believe that a seventh year student managed to subdue a Dark Wizard and his followers." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly.

Madame Maxim narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore. "Believe it Dumbledore. Harry could have graduated years ago, but chooses to remain in his year to be with his girlfriend, friends and to stay at our school. He has successfully defended us from vampires, manticores and even a Basilisk 5 years ago." Dumbledore looked at Harry and found his intense green eyes boring in to his own.

Harry stepped forward and spoke. "Professor Dumbledore, I can assure that I can handle anything your students can throw out at me. I have the full backing of Headmistress Maxim, the French educational system and the Policiers in this right." He turned and swept an arm at the Beauxbatons table. "Our school has many beautiful girls and I do not put it above you Englishmen to try something. I will respond with full force." The Hogwarts students and professors could only gape at the hard young man who had moments before walked down the center of the room carrying a small child on his back and smiling. No one mentioned that Harry was technically an Englishman as well.

Madame Maxim nodded to Fleur who stood, followed by Gabrielle. The rest of the Beauxbatons copied them and stood waiting. Madame Maxim swept out of the room and the Beauxbatons students followed her. Fleur was last, followed by Harry who held Gabrielle's hand. As they walked out, Harry glared at Malfoy, who sunk in his seat.

Ron and Hermione watched the entire proceedings with open mouths. When they saw Harry, they exchanged a look of disbelief. As the Beauxbatons students left, they watched Harry stride powerfully out of the hall.

The doors slammed closed and the hall was silent before it exploded in shouts. Screams ranged from fear of Harry destroying the school to outrageous angry yells that Harry should be arrested and thrown in Azkaban. Draco was heard yelling that his father was going to hear about this. Dumbledore made no movement to quiet them and sank in to his seat.

**A/N: There is the first chapter. Any suggestions for later chapters?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. What a response to the first chapter. 70-odd reviews!! Holy crap I feel so appreciated. Here is the next chapter; I hope it answers some questions about Harry and specifically, his relationship with the Beauxbatons students.**

The next morning, the Hogwarts students sleepily came down to the Great Hall, the events of the previous night forgotten in the haze of drowsiness and hunger that morning provides. They were mostly assembled and eating quietly when the doors opened. The French teenagers entered smoothly, the students quietly talking in French to each other. The last to arrive was Harry, with Fleur on his arm and Gabrielle swinging a clasped hand on the other side.

Harry stopped and looked around the hall which had yet to notice him for the most part. He sat Fleur and Gabrielle down in their seats and gave Fleur a quick chaste kiss before straightening. He turned and made his way to the Gryffindor table.

Harry peered up and down the table before spotting a relatively empty area near a slouching boy with mouse brown hair. He sat across from the boy and began to eat. Whispers spread up and down the table, and the boy looked up fearfully at Harry who smiled through a mouthful of croissant.

"Harry Potter." Harry placed his food down and extended a hand towards the Hogwarts student.

"Nev- Neville Longbottom." Neville shook Harry's hand quickly before withdrawing his own. Harry knitted his brow for a moment in thought before smiling.

"Alice and Frank's boy?" Neville's eyes widened as he nodded hurriedly. By now, the majority of Gryffindor table was listening in. Harry smiled again. "Your parents were friends of my parents. I'm sorry what happened to them. From what I've heard, great people, you should be proud of them." Neville's normal look of meek acceptance disappeared for a moment, replaced by determination.

"I am. Very proud. Just wish I could be a better son, you know?" Neville's normal look returned and Harry arched an eyebrow in a silent question. Neville opened his mouth to respond, forgetting that he was talking to a near-stranger. "I'm not that skilled magically…a lot of people say I'm a squib." Harry's eyes narrowed and he cleared his throat.

"I find it hard to believe that you could be a squib, with a family such as yours. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you aren't good enough or skilled enough. Magic is about will, and if my hunch is right about you, you have more than enough will to prove everyone wrong." Harry's voice remained steady and quiet, as if stating a proven fact to Neville. His voice held none of the pity and sympathy that most people had when they talked to him about magic. Neville looked down at his plate, toying with his eggs.

The moment was interrupted as a shadow crossed over Harry. He smiled without turning. "Hello love, Gabby, Arielle." A snort was heard as Fleur sat on Harry's right, leaning slightly in to Harry. Gabby climbed in to her sister's lap and a slim redhead with smoldering green eyes, darker than Harry's shade, sat on Harry's other side. "Can I introduce you to Neville Longbottom? Neville, this is Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, and Arielle Rouger. Arielle is quite the herbology expert in our school." Neville's eyes glued on to Arielle, who blushed prettily and looked down.

"Stop Harry, I'm not that good." The redhead spoke in halting English and Harry waved her off before turning and talking quietly to Fleur. Neville smiled shyly.

"I like herbology. Professor Sprout, she's our herbology professor, says that if I work for it, I could be a Master one day." Arielle smiled at him and the two launched in to a discussion of plants and seeds, Neville's normal shyness forgotten. Harry smiled slyly.

The meal continued for the morning, Neville and Arielle engrossed in their discussion. Harry exchanged small kisses with Fleur every once in a while and talked cheerfully with Gabrielle, who watched him with complete adoration.

Finally, breakfast was finished and the students rose. The Hogwarts students went off to class while the Beauxbatons students followed Professor Dumbledore and Headmistress Maxime, as the English wizard led them on a tour of the school.

The tour was finished in the early evening, and the Beauxbatons students marched back to their tower where they prepared for the next day, as their classes would be starting. Harry turned with Fleur but stopped as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Mr. Potter, may I request your presence, along with the elder Ms. Delacour and your Headmistress, in my office?" Harry eyed the Headmaster before nodding. He kissed Gabby on her forehead before letting her run and catch up to Arielle and a petite brunette she was walking with.

The three French citizens followed the Headmaster down the winding halls before they arrived in front of a menacing looking gargoyle which jumped aside at the presence of the Headmaster. He led them up the winding stairs before entering a spacious office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, signaling for Harry and Fleur to sit in two unoccupied seats. Madame Maxime sat behind them. Also in the room were four people. A stern-looking woman, with a tight grey bun on the back of her head, eyed Harry critically. A sneering man with black eyes and greasy black hair that hung limply around his face stood in the corner watching the whole scene. Harry remembered that this man had probed his mind the night before and Harry narrowed his eyes.

The final two men were sitting in two chairs, watching Harry with strange looks on their faces. The first was an older man, with lines crossing his face and brown hair with many streaks of gray. The second was taller and broader, with midnight black hair and a weary, almost haunted look. Harry's mind paused for a moment before he hazarded a guess as to who these men were.

Dumbledore smiled through the stern looks everyone was throwing around. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Delacour, may I introduce Professors McGonagall, Snape, Lupin and Black." Harry's guess was confirmed and he nodded briefly to all introduced. "We shall begin once our final guests have arrived." Harry sat back and watched the people in the room, holding on the Fleur's hand loosely.

A second longer, the door burst open and two students stepped in. The first was a tall redhead with gangly looks and soft blue eyes. The second was a slim girl with brown hair that looked like it, left untreated, would be a bushy mess. Harry speculated that amongst Hogwarts students, she was probably quite attractive. He smiled inwardly as he played with Fleur's fingers. He inwardly supposed he was a bit spoiled.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to begin but Harry cleared his throat. Snape glared at him but Dumbledore nodded for Harry to speak. "Professor Dumbledore, may I enquire why a Death Eater is employed in this school?" The room fell dead silent at the question and Snape trembled as he attempted to contain his rage.

Dumbledore eyed Harry. "Professor Snape made a mistake many years ago and has long since atoned for those actions. Sadly, the evidence of that mistake cannot be removed from his body or soul. May I enquire how you managed to know Snape's former…occupation?" Harry arched an eyebrow at Dumbledore's final word.

"I can see his aura, and his left arm is cloaked in blackness so evil that I feel ill being near him." The Englishmen gaped at Harry except for Snape who seethed with anger.

Dumbledore regarded Harry for a moment for clapping softly. "May I introduce the final members of our meeting, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, our Head Boy and Girl this year?" Harry nodded briskly at the students who could only stare back at him.

Dumbledore continued. "Now, I was wondering if you need anything after your first night here." Harry remained silent, just watching the members of the room while holding on to Fleur's hand.

Madame Maxime answered, though the question was arguably directed at Harry. "We are fine Headmaster Dumbledore. The tower is a bit cold, and we are used to the warmth of Marseilles. But we will cope." Dumbledore smiled warmly at the response.

"Now to the main purpose of our meeting. I wish to see some evidence of Harry's actions, to validate your claims." Harry snorted and muttered something under his breath in French, drawing a giggle from Fleur and a fellow snort from her Headmaster. But Harry sighed and drew his wand. He placed it at his temple and withdrew a fine white thread. He deposited it in the Pensieve that Dumbledore provided. Dumbledore muttered something under his breath and a white projection popped over the desk.

_The students were trembling as they huddled in the Beauxbatons Great Hall. Whispers of a giant snake ran through the crowd. The view was centered on a young boy with jet-black hair, who stood next to a blonde girl who held his arm in a fierce grip._

Harry's voice broke the silence. "I was 12 I believe." The watchers jumped at his voice.

_A great banging was heard against the door and the students screamed. The teachers quickly cast a golden dome around the students, and announced that it would protect them from the creature's killer gaze. Harry held on to Fleur who was crying against him. _

_The doors burst open and a huge snake slid in, his eyes bottomless pits of yellow. He paused, apparently shocked that the humans weren't falling over from meeting it's gaze, as most of the wand-wielders usually did. As the students watched, the snake began attacking the teachers, who fired spells against its venom green hide. The spells ricocheted harmlessly off as the snake thrashed, knocking teachers left and right. _

_A scream was heard and Madame Maxime leapt at the beast, carrying huge battleaxes that would have crushed a smaller person. Just before the basilisk crushed her against the wall, she drove the axes in to the snake's eyes just as the shield fell. _

_The snake hissed in pain and Harry shivered as he heard the threats and oaths. He saw all the teachers unconscious or dead. He saw the snake sniff the air, and turn hungrily towards the students._

_Harry stood shakily. He whispered in French. "No. I can't let the children die." Harry closed his eyes in prayer and jumped as two bundles dropped next to him. He shakily stooped and un-wrapped them. Two short swords gleamed in the firelight emanating from the torches. The snake paused as it smelled the magic that seemed to roll of the swords_

_Harry slipped away from Fleur who cried after him. "No, 'Arry!" He crept to the snake but was forced to leap aside as the beast darted forward fangs extended. This continued for a few minutes, Harry coming closer to the beast's fangs._

_Finally, Harry leaned against the corner of the room, trapped by the beast. Harry was covered with small scrapes and bruises. The snake hovered above him, savoring the kill. The cries of the students went unheard as Harry focused on the destroyed yellow eyes and gleaming white fangs above him._

_Harry's eyes moved to the students and he met Fleur's streaming blue orbs, her mouth frozen in a silent scream of Harry's name._

_The snake struck; mouth open and fangs extended towards him. With a scream, Harry surprised the snake by diving forward. With a sickening crunch, Harry watched as both short swords sliced through the roof of the snake's mouth, drilling through the beast's brains and killing it instantly. _

_Harry's mind leapt for a moment before the pain hit. He looked down and saw both fangs, dripping with a sickly green venom, extending through both of his biceps, and out through his triceps. With a groan, he pulled the swords out, tearing both fangs out of the Basilisk's mouth. He stepped back, stumbling slightly. The snake collapsed to the ground_

_Harry moved a few feet away, before dropping to his knees. He dimly heard the swords clatter to the ground. His vision was clouding. Using the last of his draining strength, he pulled both fangs out slowly, sending pain lancing through his arms and torso. He saw a blonde figure race toward him while another ran to the huddled form that he knew was Madame Maxime_

_Through his clouding vision, Harry saw Fleur's face appear, tears streaming down her face. In muddled French, she screamed. "Harry, no! Hold on." He watched, mystified as the French girl grabbed one of the blades and sliced her palm, wincing as the blood dripped out. Harry frowned, trying to protest what she was doing. Why would she hurt herself? He killed the beast for her_

_With a gasp, he felt his strength leave him. He buckled and fell on to his back. Fleur kneeled next to him. She pulled his left arm up and pressed her bleeding palm to his bloody upper arm. He groaned in relief as the pain disappeared for a moment. She repeated the action with his other arm._

_He smiled as she held him, his head on her lap. "Harry…this is going to hurt but you are going to live." He frowned; the pain was gone, wasn't it?_

_Just as the thought hit him, his upper arms exploded in an inferno of pain. He heard someone screaming and wondered who it was. The inferno raced up his arms and spread throughout his body. He felt the sweet release of unconsciousness coming and he smiled wearily._

_"Don't worry Fleur de Lis. I saved the day right?" She nodded through her tears, holding his head. "I'm a hero right?" She smiled at her nickname_

_"Oui Harry. You are a hero. You are my hero." He smiled and closed his eyes, slipping in to darkness._

Everyone stepped back from the Pensieve. Harry sat in the chair wordlessly and Fleur dropped in his lap. She held his neck and leant in to his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. No one spoke and Madame Maxime placed a hand on Harry's shoulder in support.

Dumbledore settled back in to his seat. "Well Mr. Potter, that certainly was an impressive display. May I ask how you survived the bites?" Harry wordlessly slid his sleeves up, revealing matching circles on his bicep and tricep where the fang had pierced his arm. The circles were a sickly green shade.

Madame Maxime patted his shoulder. "As you know Professor, Ms. Delacour here is a half veela." Breaths were drawn in from the professors and Ron and Hermione. "One of the lesser known traits of veela is their blood. Specifically, the near phoenix level ability to heal venomous bites. Normally, it is not enough to counteract directly injected basilisk venom but it seems that Fleur's love of Harry and her desire to keep him alive made her blood more powerful. According to our healers, the combination of veela blood and basilisk venom gave him some enhanced physical strength, particularly in his upper body." No one in the room caught the hidden smile Harry held, as his face was hidden by Fleur's hair.

"And those blades? Not just any swords could have defeated the basilisk so effortlessly." Harry stood, and reaching under his cloak, withdrew two swords from seemingly nowhere. He spun the blades quickly until the dangerous ends extended upwards, past his curled thumb. The short swords were elegant and simple in design. On the pommel on the hilt, an ornate J was etched in to the swirling green stone. Dumbledore studied them before looking at Harry with a question gaze.

Harry sighed. "These are Lost Blades of Joan of Arc." He spun them again before depositing them back in their sheaths hidden within his cloak. Everyone was surprised; the blades of the legendary heroine of France had long been thought lost.

The room was silent once again after the answer. Dumbledore watched Harry carefully; his steepled fingers perched in front of his face. Snape and McGonagall also watched the young man, with differing expressions. Snape sneered at the boy, rushing foolishly off in to danger. McGonagall eyed the boy, wondering how the school would be different if he attended Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus watched Harry mournfully.

The young man in question held his girlfriend, his head turned down and slightly buried in her silvery blonde hair. After a few moments of silence, Dumbledore sighed. "Well, I believe this should be all for tonight. Perhaps we may all meet here tomorrow night, for a little more evidence of Mr. Potter's history?" Harry glanced up at Madame Maxime, who nodded to Dumbledore. The Beauxbatons students stood and left the room.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, I trust tonight will be kept in your strictest confidences." Both students nodded and exited the room.

Snape sat stiffly in the empty chair. "Albus, I can't believe that fool of a boy did that. A Gryffindor if I ever saw one." McGonagall glared at the Potions professor.

"Severus, I would be honored if that boy was one of my Gryffindors. A 12 year old boy, in a strange school, fought one of the deadliest creatures in history, and won. And survived it's venom to top it all!" McGonagall and Snape glared at each other. Remus sighed.

"Albus, I believe that Harry needs to know." The room fell silent as Albus eyed the DADA professor.

"I do not believe it wise to inform him of the prophecy at this time. We cannot let it get out to the public or worse Voldemort." Snape flinched at the name and Sirius spoke.

"Albus, he blocked Snape's mental attack without breaking a sweat. We need Harry and we aren't going to get him back by withholding information that will change his life." Albus leaned back in his chair and remained silent. He nodded briefly.

"I will think on it. Goodnight." The teachers bid him goodnight and left for their quarters, Snape and McGonagall eyeing each other angrily. Dumbledore remained in his chair for long after.

"What will we do with you Mr. Potter?"

* * *

Classes began the next day. At breakfast, the newspaper had an article on the reappearance of Harry Potter. Harry rolled his eyes and _incendio_ took care of it. Sitting with Neville, he ignored the people blatantly looking from the paper to him. 

The seventh year Beauxbatons had Charms first, along with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The class was nervous as just before the bell rang, Harry led a crowd of perhaps 15 stunning young women in to the room. Harry sat next to Fleur. He conversed freely with the other girls and Fleur didn't mind when he would hug them. The Hogwarts students watched the behavior and rumors began.

The lesson went well, as after a brief introduction, Professor Flitwick carried as if it was a normal class. The French students were thankful of that and thoroughly enjoyed the diminutive professor's class.

However, their next class was Potions, down in the dungeons with the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Harry again escorted the students in just before the bell rang. The final student slipped in just as the bell rang and the door slammed shut.

The Beauxbatons students, due to their late entrance, found themselves in the seats between the Gryffindor and Slytherin sections. Harry cast a wary eye between the silent groups of students.

Snape stepped in and gazed at the class. "Well, we are finally graced with the presence of our French counterparts and their hero." Harry groaned and Fleur gripped his hand tightly.

Snape sneered. "Mr. Potter, welcome to Hogwarts. As you have so graciously deigned to grace us with your presence, may I ask you a few questions?" Harry sighed but nodded reluctantly. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A very potent sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death." Snape scowled but moved on.

"Luck is with you apparently. I need a bezoar. Where should I look?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"In the stomach of a goat. A bezoar will save you from almost every poison, the exceptions being certain poisons used by Voldemort." The class flinched heavily and Snape whitened. The French students rolled their eyes at the fear of a word.

"Arrogance is not a becoming virtue Mr. Potter. And stupidity will get you killed in the present climate. Now, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry sighed once more. Clearly everything he heard about Severus Snape was true. "None sir. They are the same thing, and are also known as aconite. And calling a psychopath by his name rather than some ridiculous hyphenation you Englishmen use because you fear using his name is not stupidity."

Snape looked almost catatonic with rage. "Mr. Potter, you will serve detention for me tonight. Get out of my classroom." Harry narrowed his eyes. He gathered his books and stood.

"Professor, don't wait up for me tonight. I may only serve detentions with my Headmistress. I will gladly accompany her this evening; her company is vastly improved over yours. She has a tendency to judge people for themselves; rather than punishing the son for the sins of his father." Snape froze and his hand went instinctively to his wand, only to see Harry walking out, followed by every other Beauxbatons student. The class remained silent before Snape stomped in to his office, forgetting the presence of the Hogwarts students. No one moved until the class was over, and they exited without a word.

The news of Harry's confrontation with Snape spread throughout the school within an hour. Harry snorted at the whispers and eyes watching him. Later in the afternoon, Harry, Fleur, Arielle and a girl with short blond hair named Marie were on the lawn kicking a football around. Unlike their English counterparts, the French school's main sport was football, as the girls were mainly discouraged from riding brooms, as it tended to preemptively break the hymens of girls if they aren't careful

Harry and Gabrielle loved to play, and were juggling the ball back and forth while Fleur, Arielle and Marie were sitting on the grass giggling quietly.

"Uh…Harry?" Harry caught the ball on the top of his foot, and balanced it there for a moment. He flipped it up behind him and back-heeled it over his head and it landed in front of the girls. They shrieked and Fleur started cursing at Harry in French.

Harry chuckled before turning to the sound. He saw a shorter, more buxom redhead with a different shade than the Weasley boy from the night before. Next to her was Neville who smiled shyly at Harry. The final member of the group was a slim Indian girl. Neville stepped forward. "Harry, this is Padma Patil and Susan Bones. Susan is a Hufflepuff and Padma is a Ravenclaw, all our year." Harry nodded smiling to the girls who nodded back, the redhead blushing prettily.

Padma stepped forward slowly, her eyes downcast. "We just wanted to say…thanks for not taking any crap from Snape. He has been torturing the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws for years." Harry grinned. Fleur, Gabby, Arielle and Marie had come up behind them.

"No problem, he's a bully. And there is one way to deal with a bully. No fear. I have dealt with far bigger fools than him." The conversation relaxed after that, Neville and Arielle immediately breaking off in a side conversation. After their initial discussion on herbology the day before, they had discovered they had much in common and became good friends.

They had settled on to the grass. Padma was talking quietly, giggling with Fleur, Arielle and Marie. Susan and Harry sat quietly, Gabby lying on the grass with her head on Harry's lap.

Susan took a deep breath. "So Harry, it must be great being the only guy in a school full of pretty girls." Harry laughed while he stroked Gabby's hair softly.

"Yeah it's nice. But Fleur is it for me. I love her." Susan sighed. She sneaked a glance at Harry. She had a crush on him growing up and his appearance hadn't lessened her feelings.

"If you don't mind me asking, everyone is wondering how you got to Beauxbatons. What happened after You-Know-Who attacked?" Harry sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment before meeting Susan's gaze.

"It's okay. Everyone in Beauxbatons knows. Basically, I was sent to my aunt and uncle after my parents died. I lived there until I was 6. They…they were pretty rough with me." Gabby rolled over and sat on Harry's lap, hugging him. Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks Gabby. So I ran away. I discovered I could do magic when I was 5 or 6, just before running away. I lived on the streets until I was 9 when I heard about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. I read up on Hogwarts and what happened. I was shocked to find out about my history and family." By now, Fleur had returned to Harry's side and was holding his hand. The other girls sat behind him, Marie rubbing his back. A small crowd of Hogwarts students had gathered, mostly the younger years.

"By that time, I was in France and I didn't want to go back to England. I had acquired a reputation by the muggles here. I think they called me Oliver Pickpocket." A gasp was heard and a muggle born stepped through the crowd.

"Yeah I remember that. They say you escaped from the Bobbies at least ten times." Harry laughed to himself, remembering the times on the streets.

"So I found my way to Beauxbatons just before my eleventh birthday and met with Madame Maxime. She allowed me to attend the school, and managed to keep it a secret." The crowd was silent as Harry leaned in to Fleur's touch a bit.

His face adopted a peaceful look, as he remembered his home school. "I grew up there. It's the most beautiful place in the world. The sunsets are beautiful, and the buildings are majestic. It is my home and I met the most important people in my life there. Fleur. Gabby. Arielle. Hell, all of the students are my friends."

A few whispers and chuckles ran through the Hogwarts listeners. Neville heard it and leaned forward. "Uh Harry…there have been some rumors going around. You clearly are involved with Fleur. Umm…what about the other students?" Another student, hidden by the crowd also yelled something abut Gabrielle.

Harry sighed at Neville and narrowed his eyes at the other person. "I love Fleur and she is the only girl for me." Fleur kissed his cheek lovingly.

She interrupted him. "Not that the other girls wouldn't mind me sharing a bit…" Arielle and Marie giggled their agreements. Harry rolled his eyes and Gabby smacked Fleur playfully.

"No, I am not anything but friends with the other students." Marie rolled her eyes and pushed Harry. He was not expecting it, and fell backwards on to the grass.

"Bah, ignore him. He is much more than a friend. All of the younger girls idolize him. He is like the perfect older brother. He knows everyone's name and their favorite everything. He makes it a point to meet every first year every year and memorize their names." A few _awws_ echoed out from the crowd.

Marie sighed. "I think you could say that all of the older girls, especially the ones in our year, are a little in love with Harry." Harry blushed and Gabrielle giggled against his chest. "But he and Fleur are meant for each other. They were best friends from their first year on. And after Christmas break in our 5th year, they were in love. And all of us agree that if we are going to lose Harry, at least we lost him to a half veela and the most beautiful girl in the school." The French girls all nodded at that as Fleur blushed.

"What about Gabby?" Neville asked the question with an apologetic look on his face.

Harry sighed. "You Englishmen are disgusting." Neville chuckled. "She is very close to me. I stayed summers at Delacour Manor and we grew closer. I think she had a crush on me when we were younger. When I started going out with Fleur, Gabby was disappointed. She recovered though and we are very close. I think of her as my sister in everything but blood." Gabby smiled widely and leaned against Harry.

Marie smiled and nodded to Fleur. The French girl rose and pulled Harry up. Gabby sat down next to Arielle and leaned against the older girl. Harry and Fleur walked away, letting Marie tell the story. Marie saw some questioning looks from the Hogwarts students. "Harry won't admit it, but he really is just the perfect boyfriend. He is sweet, noble, great with children. As what happens in school can show, he is amazingly brave and would throw himself in front of an Avada Kedavra for a first year. He can be a knee-weakening romantic. Not to mention devastatingly handsome and filthy rich. "

A fourth year Beauxbatons student spoke up. "And he can get this look. His eyes blaze and it's just…" All the French girls sighed and nodded emphatically. The English students looked around.

Padma asked the question. "What? It's just what?" The girl blushed as she realized everyone was waiting for her response.

"Safety. Protection. Home." The French girls nodded again. "When you see that look, you just know that there is no way anything can happen to you. He won't let it." Marie smiled at the fourth year, who grinned before returning to her place.

Marie continued. "He doesn't seem to have any of the normal teenage guy stuff. I guess it was a byproduct of essentially growing up with girls for the majority of his life and all of his teenage years. He just knows what girls want from a friend and for Fleur, from a boyfriend."

Marie smiled at a memory. Arielle smiled as well. "He is a friend to every student. A lot of us have boyfriends outside of school and he is great to talk to about them. He knows when to talk, when to listen and when to just be there. Every girl in our year has cried on his shoulder at least once. Fleur is great about it because all the girls make demands on his time and are around him but she never gets jealous." Neville's face, which had been trained on Arielle, fell when she mentioned boyfriends.

Arielle continued. "I was having problems with a boy this summer. He wasn't a boyfriend, but was getting a bit forward. I told Harry and he got this look that sent shivers down my spine. He disappeared for a day and the boy moved across France the next day." Arielle glanced shyly up at Neville who blushed and looked away.

The crowd began to dissipate but Ron stepped through leading a group of seventh years and sat down next to Neville. He smiled at the brown-haired boy but Neville rose and moved away. Surprising him, Arielle also rose and followed the meek Gryffindor.

Harry and Fleur returned and sat down on the grass. Ron frowned at the retreating forms of Arielle and Neville. Ron turned back to Harry and smiled. "Ron Weasley." He gestured to his companions. "This is my roommate Dean Thomas, Dean's girlfriend Lavender Brown. The Indian girl is Parvati, Lavenders best friend and Padma's sister. I think you remember Hermione from last night and that's my sister, Ginny." The named persons nodded or smiled at Harry, who returned the gestures.

Ron turned and looked at Harry. "Harry, I don't mean to be rude, but how did you defeat Marquise?" Harry chuckled a little.

"Bit blunt, aren't you Ron?" The redhead in question grinned cheekily. Harry laughed and shrugged. "I am a bit more powerful that most wizards Ron." Fleur smacked Harry's arm and rolled her eyes. Gabby giggled.

Fleur spoke while she muffled Harry with her hand. "Harry is very powerful. The Headmistress was right; he could have graduated a year ago. The Potter's had a charm placed upon their line, allowing family members to acquire the full knowledge of the family upon their seventeenth birthday. Harry however accessed it during Christmas of our 5th year." Fleur's face darkened at that.

Padma stepped forward. "That's the second time you mentioned that. What happened?" No one missed Fleur's shiver and Harry pulled her to him. Everyone was shocked to see the normally composed and elegant girl release silent tears from her eyes. Gabby moved over and embraced her sister.

Harry sighed and looked at Fleur. The French girl nodded shakily and re-buried his face in Harry's shoulder. "During Christmas of our 5th year, Fleur was shopping with Arielle and Marie. I was at Delacour Manor with Gabby. Apparently, they were attacked by supporters of Marquise. Marie and Arielle were injured but treated easily. Fleur however was kidnapped."

Seeing the questioning looks, Harry continued. "The Delacours are a prominent family in France, with wealthy muggle businesses in wine production, and Jean-Paul Delacour, Fleur's grandfather, is an advisor to the French Minister of Magic. Jacques Delacour, Fleur's father owns a significant portion of the prominent French wizarding businesses. She was kidnapped as a political move and for an extremely large ransom." Harry sighed and held a shivering Fleur.

"When I found she was taken, I sort of lost control. Apparently, the shock and rage I felt unlocked the charm earlier than I was supposed to. Using the knowledge, and my own significant power, I apparated to the location where the swap was supposed to occur. I discovered that they intended to keep Fleur anyway." Harry fell silent and stared off in to the setting sun.

His voice was barely above a whisper. "I killed them. All fifteen wizards. I ripped them apart. I raped their minds with Legilimency and discovered where they were holding Fleur. I apparated there and did it again. I destroyed the fortress, and killed everyone I found. Marquise and his Inner Circle barely managed to escape." He took a breath but was interrupted.

Fleur's voice was small but strong. "There were five of them watching me. I was laying there; they had ripped my clothes off." Intakes of breath were heard around the group. Rape was unheard of in the Wizarding World; only the worst criminals committed the crime. It had been one of the most disturbing things about Voldemort's first reign of terror.

_Fleur lay shivering on the stone floor. She curled up, one hand curled under her to protect her womanhood, the other arm curled around her chest. Her eyes streamed with tears, as she begged in French for the men to leave her alone. They all laughed and ogled her legs and body._

_The first one was just stepping forward, sliding his lower robes off when the door exploded inward. The heavy metal door flew in and smashed in to one of the wizards, killing him instantly. The other four turned. Harry stood framed by a light behind him. His front was dark except for the burning green coals that were her eyes. He looked like an emissary of the Devil himself_

_Two of the wizards stepped forward but Harry just slashed his wand wordlessly and a red streak shot out, catching both wizards across the chest. They paused for a second, before blood spurted out of their chest and they crumpled to the ground. The third wizard shot a sickly green Killing Curse to Harry but he ducked under it and flicked his wand at the wizard. A blue curse shot out and caught the wizard in between his eyes. His head simply exploded, sending pieces of flesh and skull everywhere. _

_The final wizard, his robes half off, could only stand while Harry stepped forward. A familiar red curse hit the wizard. The Crucio made the man's knees buckle. His screams echoed around the room until Harry ended it and killed the man with the Killing Curse._

_Harry lowered his wand and stepped forward. Fleur watched him kneel next to her. His voice was calm and peaceful, his eyes softening as he beheld Fleur. "Hello Fleur De Lis. Are you alright? Did they touch you?" She shook her head and he offered her his hand. She looked at it and met his eyes. She took his hand and collapsed in to his chest, unashamed of her nakedness. She cried in to his shoulder and he apparated them back to Delacour Manor._

The group was quiet. Harry's eyes were downcast; as he rubbed Fleur's back softly while she sniffled against him. "It was the first and last time I cast any Unforgivable. It was the first time I killed someone. Wasn't the last though." Harry held Fleur tightly, the French students listening watching them with tears in their eyes.

"At that moment, I vowed that no one would hurt Fleur again. Soon, that vow grew to include Gabby and everyone at Beauxbatons. I didn't allow Marquise to enter our school. And I won't let Voldemort touch them either. I won't let anyone hurt them. Not Snape. Not Dumbledore. Not Malfoy."

Harry's eyes snapped up to see a large amount of Hogwarts students watching them silently. He stood and pulled Fleur and Gabby up. The French contingent rose silently.

As they turned and walked away, Harry turned back to the Hogwarts students. "Spread it around. If _anything _happens to them, no one is off limits. No one." With that, Harry turned and entered the castle.

**A/N: Here's your next chapter. Couple things. First, thanks again for all the reviews. I hope I answered some of your questions, particularly the nature of his relationship with the other students and Gabrielle. She is eight in this story! Secondly, one reviewer mentioned a few helpful things but also made mention of the fact that I used the word 'apoplectic' in my last chapter. S/he was concerned that many readers won't know the meaning. I learned the word from reading description of Snape and I think it's a great word. As a writer, I reserve the right to use any vocabulary I wish. **

**Thanks a lot! Keep reviewing! I should update next on the weekend as my Tues-Thursday schedule is Hell. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow. I am blown away by the response to this story. Every time I load I seem to see another 10 reviews. I am honored that you guys like it so much. Thanks for all the reviews, good and bad. I have gotten some good story bunnies from people's reviews. **

**One thing I have to respond to is the belief amongst the reviewers is that Harry shouldn't be telling all of his secrets and powers. So far, he has shown what? The Potter family charm, and some luck defeating a Basilisk. The story he tells the students, knowing Hogwarts, will be blown out of proportion by the time it reaches Dumbles. Whose to say he doesn't have more secrets? cue dramatic theme music**

**One other note: I don't know French at all, so from now on, I will put French speech in bold, so I don't accidentally confuse you guys. **

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, gazing out of his window on to the Hogwarts grounds. The early October sunrise stretched over the grounds. A lone figure was making its way around the lake steadily. Harry had begun this morning routine in late September, after the Beauxbatons students had settled in to the Hogwarts routine.

Dumbledore was used to having the majority of his life under his own control. Hogwarts especially was a center of Dumbledore's influence and the Headmaster had grown used to knowing the details to every relevant occurrence within its walls. Despite the Weasley twins' best efforts, their pranks had only succeeded due to willful ignorance on the Headmasters part.

But the new term had brought something to Hogwarts that was a complete and utter mystery to the Supreme Mugwump. The arrival of Harry Potter in Hogwarts, along with the entire Beauxbatons School, had surprised everyone, including the normally unflappable Headmaster. Dumbledore had been surprised to see the extent of Harry's powers though the story of the young man taking out forty French Dark Wizards to rescue Ms. Delacour was surely exaggerated.

The usual twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was absent as he looked older than most were used to seeing him as. He watched as Harry reached the far end of the lake, near where the first years boarded the boats on September 1st.

Dumbledore sighed, absently wishing, not for the first time, that his mentor Nicholas Flamel was still around. Nicholas had decided to stop producing the Elixir of Life 9 years ago. He had died soon after and Perenelle had disappeared to their private estate, which not even Dumbledore knew the location of. Dumbledore and Nicholas had parted on bad terms, after Dumbledore had attempted to convince his mentor to continue to produce the Elixir. Nicholas had refused, saying that the rumors of a follower of Voldemort had been pursuing the Elixir were too dangerous. Dumbledore had offered Hogwarts as a resting place for the stone, but Nicholas had refused, citing that Dumbledore would probably place defenses in the way that a first year could get through. Just before his death, Nicholas and Dumbledore had reunited and said their goodbyes.

Dumbledore shook his mind from his memories. Harry had finished his lap around the lake and stretched momentarily before entering the castle. Dumbledore sighed once again, before putting his benevolent, confident appearance back on. It wouldn't be good for the students to see their Headmaster falter. Dumbledore took a deep breath before popping a Lemon Drop in. He relaxed as the calming draught took effect. Dumbledore left his office, making his way down to breakfast.

Harry stretched his back wearily, smiling as his spine popped. He entered the Beauxbatons quarters, whispering the French password to the dancing couple in the painting. His run had been refreshing as it always was but he looked forward to his shower. He entered the bathroom and disrobed, before showering luxuriously. He dried quickly and slipped back in to his boxers and tee-shirt. He padded in to the Head Boys room and slipped under the covers.

Fleur groaned and rolled back on to him. He smiled and kissed her head softly. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck. He settled back in to his pillow, closing his eyes for the half hour or so he had before they had to rise to attend breakfast.

"**Harry, wake up. We need to go to breakfast.**" The voice was high and excited and Harry opened his eyes. Fleur burrowed her head further in to his shoulder and mumbled against his shoulder. **"Wake up sleepyheads.**" Arielle leaned against his doorpost, smirking at the two lovers. Harry waved halfheartedly to her, motioning for her to leave. She shook her head. "**Sorry lover boy. Go get them Gabby."**

A shrill yell and Gabby raced in to the room. She leapt in to the air and all Harry saw was a silvery-blonde flash before a weight landed on his chest. A whoosh on air escaped him as Gabby laughed as she rolled around on the two in the bed. Fleur leapt up and pushed Gabby off the bed, the two wrestling on the floor as Harry looked on.

He smiled as he watched. Fleur and Gabby fought as all sisters did, but they were immensely close. Their father was very kind but was very busy in both politics and his various businesses. Their mother had died when Fleur was eleven and Gabby was 2. The death was mysterious but officially labeled as an accident. Harry's smile dropped a bit as he recalled meeting Fleur for the first time.

_Harry walked around the halls of Beauxbatons quietly, still marveling at the grand hallways that wove their way through the estate. He had been living here for 3 months but still loved just walking through the hallways_

_His thoughts were broken as he felt a strange inclination to make a left. Living on the streets taught him to follow his instincts a long time ago. He turned down the long hallway, knowing that there was only a bathroom down this hallway and a bunch of unused classrooms. Due to being far away from the main route through the building, the bathroom was usually not used._

_He kept walking, his right hand trailing along the lines in the marble walls. He frowned and was about to turn back when he heard muffled sobbing from the bathroom. He kept going and entered the bathroom, making sure to make some noise. He didn't want to surprise anyone on the loo. _

_He looked around the room and saw a small girl sitting on the windowsill. Her silver hair hung in limp strands around her face and her face was covered by her hands. She shook with sobs though her cries were muffled. _

"_**Are you okay?" **__His voice was soft but her head snapped up. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were noticeable tear stains running down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes quickly._

"_**I'm fine. Go away Harry.**__" All of the girls knew his name as he was the only boy in the school. He stopped next to her and placed a hand on her arm. She shivered under his touch._

"_**No you are not fine. I'm staying here until you tell me what's wrong and I can help you feel better." **__Harry plopped on to the windowsill across from her and leaned against the pane of glass, his legs dangling off the sill. She glared at him before turning away. _

_The two first years sat on the sill for five hours, missing all of their classes that day. Fleur went from angry to complacent, then slowly her face scrunched up more and more as her mysterious sadness came back to her. _

_Finally, she couldn't hold them back and the tears started sliding down her face. She had forgotten Harry was even there and jumped as his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She tried to pull away for a moment but he held tight and soon she was leaning in to his shoulder, crying on to his shirt. He held her tightly, whispering calming words in to her ear. Living alone with other kids, routinely watching friends getting arrested or killed, one learns how to comfort girls in tears._

_After a few minutes, Fleur's tears dried up and she just leaned in to his arms. He remained silent, allowing her time to gather herself. "__**I want to go home. I can't do any of the schoolwork here, and none of the girls want to spend time with me.**__" Harry frowned against her hair but kept rubbing her back slowly._

"_**Why not?" **__Harry's question was simple and non-accusing. Fleur sighed against him before continuing._

"_**Well…I am part veela. Do you know what that is?" **__Harry nodded; he had read about the mysterious race in the library over the summer. __**"Well, all of the girls know I am a veela and some of the older girls said that I am going to steal all of their boyfriends when I grow up, since I am part veela. They are mean to me just because of something my mother is…" **__Harry sat back, pulling the girl slightly on to his lap. She burst in to a fresh set of tears as the thought of her mother crossed her mind._

_**"I just want to go home. Father sent me an owl…Mother was in an accident while she was shopping. She's…she's dead."**__ With that, she burst in to another batch of tears and Harry pulled her closer, rocking her slowly as his heart burst for the sweet girl. She cried for another thirty minutes against him._

_Finally she stilled and Harry lifted her head. He wiped her cheeks softly and left his hand on her neck. __**"Fleur, I am sorry about your mother. If you need to talk this year, or anything like that, I will be here. I won't abandon you. Okay? I can help you with your homework and if you need me, I will be here okay?" **__She smiled at him but looked unconvinced. Harry searched his mind for some magical vow and his mind alit on something._

_He sat back and looked her in the eye. His mind paused, as he recalled her last name. He smiled at her. __**"I, Harry James Potter, vow that I will always be there to support Fleur Delacour when she needs me. So mote it be."**__Fleur gasped as a red glow surrounded Harry. Fleur gaped at Harry who smiled unsurely at her._

_Fleur pushed Harry away for a moment and his heart fell. He didn't know why, but he needed this. __**"Harry! You know what you did?"**__ Harry thought for a second before responding._

"_**Umm…I made a vow to help you."**_ _She gaped at him before smacking on the arm in indignation._

"_**You made an Oath on your Magic. If you don't fulfill it, you lose your magic." **__Harry gasped for a second then he shrugged and look of determination entered his face._

"_**It's okay. Then I'll just make sure that I don't break it huh?" **__Fleur couldn't resist giggling at his facial expression. He hopped off the sill and helped her down. They walked out of the bathroom quietly, Harry's arm draped around Fleur's shoulders._

Harry was roused from his memory as Fleur tugged on his arm. Apparently the fight had ended and they walked out of the room. Harry watched Fleur and Gabby as they walked. Fleur was Gabby's sister, mother and best friend. They crossed the common room and plopped on to the armchairs surrounding the unlit fire. Harry leaned back and Fleur dropped on to his lap, leaning against his shoulder. Gabby sat on the floor with her legs crossed. Arielle and Marie, who had joined them, sat in the two armchairs on either side of Harry.

The group was quiet for a moment before Fleur lifted her head and looked up at Harry. "**Harry, how come you are telling Dumbledore so much? We should keep some secrets, no?" **Harry smiled and kissed her head.

**"Don't worry Fleur. I'm not telling him anything. So far, he knows what? That I got lucky against the basilisk, and the Potter Family Charm, which isn't that hard to find out about. He won't be learning all of our secrets."** Fleur looked at Harry for a moment.

**"You sure? **Harry met her eyes for a moment. They seemed to communicate for a moment.

**"Yes Fleur. He doesn't know about the important things, like my animagus form, or my mentor. That would knock his purple and pink socks off." **Fleur rolled her eyes at Harry's attempt at humor but Gabby giggled. With that, the group stood and began the trek to the breakfast.

The breakfast went by quickly, as the main Beauxbatons group sat with the Ravenclaws today. Padma and Su Li were their main company, as the majority of the older Ravenclaw boys were still a bit envious of Harry's position in Beauxbatons. Su and Padma had originally been quiet but had warmed up to Fleur once she revealed that once she graduated, she had decided to gain an Ancient Runes Mastery. Along with Arielle who was chasing her Arithmancy Mastery, the four usually left Harry to play with Gabrielle while they discussed spell-casting and runes.

The Beauxbatons seventh years made their way to the DADA classroom. Harry found Professor Lupin's classes interesting. Sometimes they were a bit unnerving as Harry would find the Professor staring at him occasionally.

They walked in to the classroom and sat down. Lupin walked in smiling, but the class groaned as a shaking cabinet trailed after him. The Beauxbatons students stared around in confusion.

Finally, Lupin spoke. "Today, we are having a bit of a review. I was lucky enough to acquire a boggart for our use today." The French students' confusion cleared up, though they were a bit nervous. They never had the chance to practice against a boggart as the capture of one was a bit rare.

Lupin clapped his hands once for the class's attention. "Remember, the incantation is _Riddikulus_, and the wand movement is thus." He demonstrated. "The most important thing to remember is laughter. That is the best way to defeat a boggart. Alright, line up."

The class quickly lined up, the Beauxbatons students spread out throughout the group. Ron was the first and the giant spider that threatened him slid out on control on roller skates. Seamus' banshee turned in to an obese man in drag. Lupin smiled and encouraged the class, while flicking his wand. Pleasant music added to the fun atmosphere as laughs echoed around the classroom due to the various effects of the spell on the boggart.

Harry was laughing along with the rest of the class as Arielle's clown was doused with a bucket of water. Fleur stepped up and inhaled sharply as a young girl appeared with a striking likeness to Fleur, crying on the floor. Harry stopped laughing and moved to step forward but Marie, who waited behind him, grabbed his arm and shook her head.

Fleur shook slightly and the laughter died down a bit. Harry sent all the positive emotions he could towards Fleur and watched as she regained her composure. She shouted the spell out and the girl stopped crying and was gathered in the arms of a familiar boy with jet black hair. The class sighed as Harry blushed while looking down. Fleur beamed at him and kissed his cheek. Harry smiled at her before stepping forward.

The depiction of himself and Fleur spun in place for a moment before settling. The class fell silent as the boggart disappeared back in to the closet. Harry stole a glance at Lupin who shrugged and motioned back to the closet.

Harry whitened as a large man with an evilly grinning purple face stepped out. Behind him stood an equally obese son with piggish features and a thin horse-faced woman. Harry gulped as the visages of his family leered at him.

Petunia and Dudley stood with their hands behind their backs. Harry trembled as their hands were brought forward. The room stilled as everyone saw what they held. Petunia held a bloody and bruised Gabby, her dead eyes staring out at Harry. Dudley groped a dead Fleur, who looked abused and violated, only Dudley's arms covering her more feminine areas. Vernon laughed at Harry, before raising his arms and charging towards Harry.

The class watched as the apparently unflappable Harry Potter, dreamboat and panty-wetter of Beauxbatons, allowed his wand to clatter to the floor. The class watched as Vernon's fist seemed to connect with Harry's face. Though it really went through, Harry's head jerked back as if he had been hit.

Lupin leapt in front of the boggart, and, surprisingly to Lupin, it turned to a dead couple, the woman with red hair and emerald green eyes. Harry didn't notice as his dead parents appeared on the floor, or as Lupin banished them to the cabinet. The class could only watch Harry as he sunk to his knees before falling to the ground unconscious.

The room was still before Fleur raced back to the front of the line and slipped next to Harry. She cradled his head in her hands, crying softly as she stroked his hair. Lupin dismissed the class though the Beauxbatons students waited behind by the door.

Lupin carefully revived Harry, giving him a chunk of chocolate. Lupin explained that it was generally good for your mental health, not just for Dementor attacks. Fleur sat and held Harry for a moment. She leaned in and whispered in to his ear. "**Harry, I am here. I love you. I am right here; your family will never touch me. You won't let them and neither will I. Gabrielle is safe. I love you. We all love you."** He shivered for a moment but stood shakily.

Harry's eyes were clouded. Lupin gave him another chunk of chocolate and gave Arielle a note excusing Fleur and Harry from classes for the day. The French girl thanked Lupin and led the French students out after whispering a goodbye to Harry and Fleur.

The half-veela wrapped her arms awkwardly around Harry as they made their way back to the Beauxbatons quarters. The room was empty as the students were in class while Gabby was helping Hagrid for the day.

Fleur led Harry to their bedroom and they lay down, Harry shaking slightly in Fleur's arms. Fleur kissed Harry's cheeks over and over, occasionally touching on his lips. She knew Harry was in no mood to snog, let alone have sex.

They lay there for an hour and soon they just held each other. The door burst open and Gabby ran in the room. Harry opened his arms and Gabby leapt in to his arms. He rocked her slowly while Fleur rubbed his back. Harry held the younger French girl in his arms. He didn't know how much she knew but she clearly knew something was wrong so he didn't speak and just held her. Soon the three had scooted up to the head of the bed. Harry leaned back and wrapped an arm around Fleur, her head tucked in to his shoulder. Gabby sat on their laps, her head resting on Harry's chest. The three fell asleep like that.

Word soon spread throughout Hogwarts about Harry's boggart. Everyone was wondering who the people were, and Dumbledore could be seen looking a bit lost as he wandered the halls.

The next day, Harry strode through the castle, his hand firmly clasped around Fleur's. He was unbothered in class, not called on to answer a question at all. He felt both annoyed and thankful, the first because he didn't want to be treated as fragile class, the latter because deep down he felt a bit fragile.

His last class of the day was Potions and Harry was quite ready to finish the day and retreat back to the safety of the Beauxbatons quarters. The seventh years descended to the depths of the dungeons, the Beauxbatons carefully walking in the center of the hallway, avoiding the dingy and slimy walls.

They entered the classroom and sat down in the now customary seating arrangements. The Slytherins sat on the far end, talking jovially. The Gryffindors sat warily by the door, all seemingly ready to bolt at the moment's notice. The Beauxbatons students sat in the center.

Professor Snape silently strode in and spun to face the students. His eyes roved over the silent teenagers before his eyes alit on Harry. His black eyes widened in anticipation and Harry frowned.

"Mr. Potter, welcome back. You have decided to grace us with your presence. Apparently, glory has allowed you to skip classes whenever you wish. Your memories must have been awful?" Harry froze, unable to comprehend what the Professor was saying.

"Professor Snape, may we begin the lesson?" Harry's voice was on edge and Fleur held his arm comfortingly.

Snape glared at his lack of reaction. "Detention for ignoring a professor's question. Didn't your _parents_ teach you better? How about your uncle and aunt?" Harry whitened as he slowly took in the professor's words.

Malfoy's laughter broke the silence and soon his group of Slytherins joined him. Snape sneered, apparent joy striking through him.

Harry sat, disbelieving. He had heard that Professor Snape was mean, and even cruel. But this was impossible. Regardless of his apparent use for the war effort, there was no way that the public would let this man continue to teach.

A voice broke Harry's thoughts. "Professor Snape, you would do well to shut up and apologize now." The voice was cold, the former French lilt entirely absent. Fleur was standing tall next to Harry, her blue eyes icy and blazing.

"Ms. Delacour, sit down. And you will learn how to speak to your betters and elders before you return to my classroom." Fleur remained motionless, not cowed by Snape's glare.

"Professor Snape, you will apologize. And you are not my better and are only my elder because your father had the misfortune of finishing inside of your mother, as opposed to on her face as he should have. If you ever speak to Harry like that again, I will not hesitate to bring the full wrath of the French wizarding government upon you." The class was silent, Malfoy openly gaping at Fleur who maintained eye contact with the shocked Professor.

Actually, shock couldn't cover what Snape was feeling. No person, let alone a student, had ever said anything remotely close to what she had said. He couldn't even formulate a response.

The Gryffindors were watching Fleur with looks bordering on awe. Ron was gripping the desk in front of him with both hands, his knuckles white as he tried to hold in his laughter. Hermione was staring open-mouthed at Fleur, her mind warring between grudging respect and irritation for insulting a professor.

A few silent minutes passed. Finally, Fleur pulled Harry up and for the second time that year, the entire Beauxbatons seventh year class marched out of the potions dungeon.

Snape sat still shocked for a moment. Suddenly he stood. "DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR MS. DELACOUR!" The class was silent.

Finally Blaise Zabini spoke timidly."Professor…the French students left." Snape started, looking wildly around the room. His normally greasy hair bounced around.

"Get out of my classroom. And 100 points from Gryffindor for not stopping Potter." The Gryffindors smiled as they left, gladly taking the drop in points for what happened.

The news of what happened spread through the school like wildfire. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students looked at the French students, especially Fleur, with looks of adoration. The Slytherin students shot venomous looks at Harry and Fleur the whole day.

The French girl was at the end of her nerves all day, shooting death glares at anyone who so much as breathed wrong in her presence. Harry was constantly trying to settle her down, stroking her arms and planting kisses on her cheek.

Dinner was a tense affair as Snape spent the entire meal glaring daggers at Harry and Fleur. The two students were nonplussed, casually eating though Fleur kept some contact with Harry, either through shoulder-to-shoulder or by lightly running her foot up his calf.

They ate quietly and looked up when a large shadow fell across them. Madame Maxime stood grimly behind them. "Harry, Fleur, you have been…requested…for in Dumbledore's office after dinner." She shot a look at Fleur who met her eyes unflinchingly. Madame Maxime nodded and stepped back. Fleur and Harry wiped their mouths quickly and stood. Gabrielle grasped Harry's hand and the four left the room following the Headmaster and Professors Snape and McGonagall.

They entered the office silently. Dumbledore sat benignly behind his desk, his eyes twinkling mightily. Snape and McGonagall stood on the far side of Dumbledore's desk. Harry and Fleur stopped inside the door and shared a glance. Harry withdrew his wand and conjured a blue loveseat. The couple sank down on to it, Harry's arm curling around Fleur's shoulders protectively.

Madame Maxime stood behind Harry and Fleur, Gabrielle's tiny hand lost within the Headmistress' large one. The room was silent before Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair.

"Ms. Delacour, Mr. Potter, I wanted to talk about what happened in your Potions class this afternoon." The Headmaster paused, as if waiting for an outburst from either student. Both remained calm and collected, eyes pinned on a spot on the far wall. "Yes, well Professor Snape reported that Mr. Potter disrupted the class and when he was reprimanded, Ms. Delacour personally attacked him, saying disparaging remarks about his...conception."

Harry didn't bother to make an attempt to hide his grin. Fleur didn't blush, but her eyes danced lightly. Dumbledore met Harry's eyes. "Do you have anything you wish to say against these allegations?"

Harry arched an eyebrow emotionlessly. "Will it make a difference Professor Dumbledore?" The Headmaster cast him a questioning look. Harry sighed before continuing. "From what I have heard from the students of this school, matters concerning Snape tend to be judged on a slightly biased basis." Snape glared at him but a discreetly cast Silencing charm sent by Professor McGonagall stopped him.

Dumbledore sighed. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Delacour, may we have your story?" Harry pursed his lips before nodding. He leaned back and remained silent.

Fleur leaned forward and inhaled deeply. "We entered Potions and sat and waited for the class to begin. _Professor_ Snape entered and glared at everyone. He saw Harry and insinuated that the reason for Harry's absence yesterday was unworthy. When Harry asked, in response, that the class could begin the lesson, _Professor_ Snape gave him a detention and insulted his parents and mentioned certain other family members who he could only learned about from you Headmaster. I admit, I lost my cool and said something that was rude. But it was not undeserving. We left. From what students told me later, he dismissed the class, then took 100 points from Gryffindor for not stopping us, as if that was their job." She spoke quietly, pushing heavy emphasis each time she said 'professor.' She fell silent and Harry grasped her shoulder in support.

Snape finally broke through the charm. "Lies! Why would I insult someone like Potter?" He asked with a disdain-filled look on his face.

Harry arched an eyebrow at Snape but Madame Maxime broke in. "Please Severus, you have been nothing but rude to him since he arrived. Your business with his father is well-known; do not act innocent." Snape glared at the Headmistress, who met his expression with a smirk.

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back. "I am afraid that your detention will stand Mr. Potter. And Ms. Delacour, I am not happy about your actions. I believe that-"

Fleur stood angrily, cutting Dumbledore off. "No. You will not punish us. And I meant what I said. If this filthy excuse for a professor ever treats any of the French students badly again, I will go to the French Ministry and he won't be able to teach on this continent ever again. Goodnight." With that, Fleur pulled Harry up and walked out of the room. Gabrielle ran to the door but stopped at the threshold. She turned to Snape and stuck her tongue out before following her sister. Madame Maxime left as well, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards. McGonagall followed her, the curious tick occurring on her mouth as well.

**A/N: The thing Fleur said to Snape came to me this morning and I thought it was hilarious.**

**On a sadder note, I finished this chapter Friday afternoon. I just wanted to mention the shootings at North Illinois University yesterday. I am a freshmen at Syracuse and this was the first school shooting since I began attending college. It shook me a bit, as I have been in a lecture of that size many times. It's a bit unnerving. I hope that everyone had a great Valentine's Day, especially those of us who are currently single. Thanks for reading and the reviews are amazing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Next chapter! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I have quite some strange ones. Whenever Harry is strong, people complain that he is too strong. Then last chapter, when he displays an emotional weakness to the boggart, people flip out. Bah! **

**Bold French! (Except for Author's notes, obviously…unless you want to imagine this in French)**

The morning sun streamed in to the Great Hall, lancing through the large windows. Harry sat with his French contingent at the Hufflepuff table today, talking merrily with Susan, Hannah and Ernie.

"**Marie, where is Ari today?**" Harry's question was quietly asked in French. The French girl swallowed before she spoke.

"**I believe Neville asked to meet her this morning.**" Her arched eyebrow and mischievous eyes added on to her statement and Harry grinned. His hunch had been correct; there was much more to the meek Gryffindor than originally met the eye.

As if on cue, the Great Hall doors opened and Arielle walked in, her face flushed and her grin wide. Neville followed behind her, his eyes glazed over and stuck on the redhead's form.

"Hello Harry, everyone." Everyone nodded their hellos and Arielle met Harry's smirking gaze. "Just wanted to let you all know that…" The bold French girl lost some of her daring but managed to finish as Neville walked up. "Neville and I have decided to become a couple." The group exploded in congratulations, multitudes of jokes being made at Arielle's formality.

Neville smiled shyly at everyone's congratulations. His face fell when he met Harry's glare. "Longbottom, let's take a walk." The group quieted as Harry led a marching Neville off, Fleur restraining Arielle, who looked fit to burst in to tears.

Harry and Neville left the Great Hall and slipped down an empty hallway. Harry pulled Neville in to an abandoned classroom. Neville backed against the desk in the front of the room as Harry placed charms over the door. The raven-haired wizard turned back to Neville.

"Longbottom, what is this I hear about yourself and Arielle?" Neville gulped and stepped nervously forward.

"Umm…I asked her out...she said yes…" Harry arched an eyebrow. He stepped silently towards Neville, until the two wizards were face to face.

"If you break her heart, I will rend you limb from limb. Do you understand?" Neville, who had been looking at his shoes, looked up and met Harry's eyes.

"I would die for her. Don't you dare say anything different." Harry remained stoic for a moment before a grin spread out on his face.

"Then, Neville my friend, we have nothing to worry about. Marie and I have been wondering when you two would get together. You will be great for her." Neville visibly sagged in relief and Harry chuckled.

"You're a scary bloke sometimes, you know that Harry?" Harry grinned and winked at Neville.

"Yep. Great when dealing with Snape though." Neville laughed and they exited the room happily. Just as they approached the Great Hall doors, Harry grabbed Neville's arm and stopped him.

"Nev, I am happy that you and Ari are together." Neville grinned but Harry's smile faltered for a second. "That being said, if you break her heart, I'll kill you." Harry slapped Neville's shoulder and slipped in to the Hall. Neville stood there, white-faced. Somehow, he felt that Harry wasn't completely joking.

When Neville re-entered the Great Hall, he was treated to the sight of the mighty Harry Potter being verbally destroyed by Arielle. Unfortunately, it was in French so he could only guess at the threats. He got a good idea when Harry winced and grabbed his crotch after a particularly demonstrative barrage by Arielle.

After breakfast, the French group left the hall but was interrupted by a bouncing blonde boy and his equally excited younger brother. "Hello, you're Harry Potter. I'm Colin Creevey and this is my brother Dennis. I can't believe I am talking to Harry Potter!" Harry groaned and hid behind Fleur who laughed and shoved him forward.

"Mr. Potter, can I take a picture of you guys?" Dennis looked to be close to passing out from excitement and Colin bore an expression that made Harry fear that, if rejected, his whole world would come crashing down.

Harry groaned but allowed Fleur to pull him in to the picture. Harry threw his arms around Fleur's shoulders, pulling her back in to his chest. She held his wrists crossed together over her chest. Marie and Arielle went on either side of Harry, Marie hoisting Gabby in her arms. Gabby leaned on Harry's shoulder from Marie's arms. Neville tentatively stood next to Arielle but the French redhead rolled her eyes and pulled him in to the picture and wrapped herself in his arms. He blushed but held on. They smiled and the picture flashed brightly.

Defense was their last class that day. Harry led Fleur, Marie and Arielle in to the classroom and nodded at Lupin. The werewolf nodded back and they began the lesson. Lupin gave them a brief overview of the spell they were studying (A flash of light intended to blind the enemy. It also worked well against vampires. The incantation was _Lumos Maxima_). One by one, the students performed the spell. The majority of the students produced a flare of dull yellow light that dimmed quickly. Lupin encouraged them, saying that most wizards and witches couldn't get it right in their first try.

Harry stepped forward and raised his wand. He performed the movement and intoned it. "_Lumos Maxima._" Shrill screeches echoed as a blinding white light burst in to existence. Everyone in the room outside of Harry cowered away, covering their eyes. Harry stared smiling at the light which slowly dimmed. Harry grinned at Fleur who rolled her eyes.

"Very nicely done Mr. Potter." Lupin gestured for the next student to go but grabbed Harry as he walked by. "Harry, I was hoping you could come by the room tomorrow night?" Harry's face grew questioning and Lupin quickly added. "You aren't in trouble, just wanted to talk." Harry nodded, having a somewhat good idea of what the Defense Professor wanted to talk about. Lupin smiled and turned back to the class.

"Remember Ms. Parkinson, emphasis on the 'max.'"

* * *

The next morning, Harry glared at Colin the entire breakfast. The Daily Prophet had no articles on the front page, just a blown up picture that looked suspiciously familiar. Apparently the Creevey brothers had sold the picture to the newspaper.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, Harry winked at Neville before plopping down directly across from the Creevey brothers. Both boys opened their mouths to speak but fell silent at Harry's glare. Despite Fleur's and Gabby's best efforts, Harry remained silent and glared at the brothers while methodically eating his breakfast.

The day passed fairly quickly and Harry bade goodbye to his friends and made his way to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. He wove his way through the hallways from the Beauxbatons quarters and turned to go down the final hallway, when he heard a muffled yell and some sniggering.

Following his instincts as he always did, Harry turned and followed the sound to an empty classroom a few doors down. He silently entered the room and looked around. In the far corner, three older boys stood with green crests on their black robes. Harry rolled his eyes, recognizing Malfoy from his performance on the first night. Next to the spoiled Slytherin stood two hulking brutes, probably that Crabbe and Goyle that Ron mentioned.

Between Malfoy and one the brutes, Harry could see a cowering Beauxbatons student. In the partial darkness of the classroom, he couldn't recognize who it was but she looked about the size of a fifth year.

"Look here Frenchie, do you know who I am?" The French girl shook her head, causing her dirty blonde curls to shake. Harry recognized her now, a fifth year named Anne. She was very shy and still had a bit of a crush on Harry. She was also amazingly intelligent, easily one of the smartest girls in Beauxbatons despite being only a fifth year. Harry's musings were interrupted by Draco talking.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. It would be an honor for a filthy immigrant like you to service me and my associates." Draco attempted the silky drawl that his father made famous but fell short. Harry decided to act now; this wasn't just bullying.

Harry strode forward, making no attempt to hide his presence. Crabbe turned in time to catch a fist to his jaw, dropping him to blissful unconsciousness. Malfoy and Goyle turned at the sound of his body hitting the floor.

"Potter! Get out of here before I curse you in to oblivion." Malfoy sneered but Harry ignored him. The raven-haired boy stepped forward and drove a fist in to Goyle's stomach, doubling the boy over. A knee to the face sent him sprawling, groaning.

Malfoy drew his wand. "_Expelliarmus."_ The spell caught Harry full on, but he just smirked.

"Can't disarm me when I am not armed, dumbass." With that, Harry grabbed a nearby chair and smashed it in to Malfoy, clearly shattering the Slytherin's shoulder. Malfoy collapsed to the ground holding his shoulder.

Harry ignored him and approached the crying Beauxbatons girl. "**Anne, it's okay. I got them.**" She smiled at him and leapt in to his arms.

"**Thank you Harry. I was so scared, they took my wand."** Harry shushed her and kissed her forehead. As she sniffled in to his robes, he waved his hand behind her back, summoned her wand and caught it. She took it thankfully and strode over to Malfoy's shuddering form.

"Damn crass Englishmen." With a well-placed kick, she severely damaged Malfoy's ability to have children in the future. The boy screeched in a high pitch and Harry couldn't hold back his wince.

Harry led the girl out of the room and brought her back to the Beauxbatons quarters. He briefly told Fleur what happened and the Veela immediately nodded and shooed off Harry. She took Anne in to her private rooms, accompanied by Anne's friends and Marie. Harry smiled and headed back to the Defense classroom, jogging slightly.

He reached the door and knocked. The door swung open after a moment and Harry smiled apologetically at Remus. He entered and nodded at Sirius who sat behind the desk.

"Sorry Professors. Had a bit of an unintended detour." Remus and Sirius arched an eyebrow simultaneously. Both waited for Harry to continue but he just sat down across from Sirius while Remus perched on the desk.

"Perhaps you can elaborate on that. And please, Remus and Sirius." Harry nodded reluctantly. He sighed before he began.

"I stumbled upon Malfoy and his two brutes accosting a fifth year Beauxbatons girl named Anne." At the professor's somewhat resigned look, Harry continued. "Yes well apparently Malfoy felt that Anne should have no qualms over 'servicing' him as he put it. I smacked them around, Malfoy's testicles took a beating from Anne and I returned her to our quarters." Sirius looked as if he would go find Malfoy and permanently castrate him. Remus sighed and wiped his eyes tiredly.

"Yes, well young Draco has had the run of the school these past six years. The combination of his father's influence and the lack of another dominant student has allowed him to take certain powers." Harry snorted and crossed his arms.

"If you pardon my language professors, that's bullshit. Why hasn't Dumbledore done anything? Surely the Supreme Mugwump, Order of Merlin winner and overall English deity that is Albus Dumbledore can handle an egotistical Junior Death Eater and his bodyguards? I incapacitated all three without a single spell."

Remus and Sirius shared a glance before Sirius spoke. "We have had this argument many a time. The Headmaster believed that if we restricted Draco, we would increase his leanings towards the Dark. Utter bollocks but what can we do? Both of us owe the Headmaster too much." Harry cocked his head and peered at them.

"I can understand Remus. He had allowed you to teach here with your condition." At Remus' shocked glance, Harry smiled. "Anyone with half a brain could put it together. Teacher disappears once a month, coinciding with the Full Moon, and his boggart, until recently, took the form of a moon. Must be a werewolf. Don't worry, nothing against them." Harry chuckled to himself before winking at Remus. "Except for the full moon. Forgive me if I avoid you then."

Remus smiled and relaxed. For a second, his mind had been overturned with fear that Harry would irrationally hate him as the rest of the world seemed to. But once again, James and Lily's traits had borne through to their son. Harry turned to Sirius and gazed him intently. "But Sirius…what could you owe him? Pureblood, rich family, no dark marks or special conditions."

Sirius sighed and gazed out the window. "After your parents died Harry, I attempted to kill that rat Peter but he framed me. Had me thrown in Azkaban for a month. Dumbledore testified that I wasn't the Secret Keeper and it was Peter." Harry's mouth made an O shape; the terrible stories of Azkaban prison made their way across the channel to France. "I lost my chance to raise you because of my anger and stupidity. But I would still be rotting away in that prison if Albus hadn't gotten me out."

Harry leaned back in thought. Something wasn't clicking right in his mind. Remus and Sirius sat silently, observing Harry in thought. Suddenly Harry's face changed and he leaned forward. "You're my Godfather?" Sirius nodded. "So why the fuck was I sent to the Dursleys?" Harry's voice dropped at the name of his relatives, his eyes flashing a venomous green.

Sirius and Remus cringed at the anger and rage pouring off the young wizard. Remus tried to placate him. "Harry, you have to understand. By the time everything was fixed with Sirius, you had already been there for a few months and Albus assured us that you were safe and happy. He said that you should grow up without the crush and fame of the Wizarding World. We both owed him, and we needed his support." Remus and Sirius surreptitiously backed away as Harry was shaking as he tried to control his anger.

"Safe? HAPPY!? They beat me you fucking idiots. Vernon refused to feed me if I wasn't up at 4 to cook breakfast and clean. Never mind that I had been cleaning until 2 the day before. They were monsters, the very reason why Voldemort does what he does." Harry was hovering off his chair and continued to shout obscenities for a minute, unaware of the classroom around him.

Finally, he took a few deep breaths and slumped down in his seat. He looked around and blushed slightly at the classroom. All the desks and chairs in a ten foot radius surrounding him had been blown across the room. All the windows had shattered and books were strewn around on the floor. Sirius had transformed in to a large black dog and was cowering in the corner, partially hidden by a bookshelf. Remus stood in the opposite corner, his wand out and a barely visible shield protecting him. He waved his wand and the shield vanished as Sirius reassumed his human form and both started cleaning up the room somewhat.

Harry sighed and dropped his face in to his palms. "Sorry guys, it isn't your fault. You were just listening to that bumbling old fool. Senile, that one is." Sirius barked out a quick laugh.

"You know Harry; I was worried that you might have been converted by these French girls. Glad to see that you still are a Brit at heart." Harry whitened and shook his head.

"Unfortunately." He said, as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. Sirius and Remus both laughed and sat down in two chairs across from Harry. The three spoke for some time, Harry learning all about his mother and father. He learned about the Animagus forms of each of his friends, and discovered that Lily had later gained the ability, taking the form of a red fox. He smiled at that, glad to hear about his parents. He had learned a bit about them from some former acquaintances but hearing it from their best friends was something that he treasured.

Harry grinned. "I find it hard to believe that two such strapping men as you two hung out with their friend and his girlfriend all day. Any Mrs. Moonys and Padfoots I should meet?" Both laughed briefly before growing reminiscent.

Sirius sighed. "We both had girlfriends. But none seemed to work out." The elder man struggled with the words for a second. "The same way that the older girls in Beauxbatons all are a little in love with you Harry…that was us with Lily. Everyone loved her." Harry's face grew serious and he arched an eyebrow at Sirius threateningly.

Remus interpreted it correctly. "No Harry, we never did anything. She was James' girl through and through. But everyone else seemed to pale in comparison compared to Lily. She was beautiful, fun, smart. Most of all, she was kind. She was the perfect balance to James, since he was a bit of an ass sometimes. She was sweet to everyone, unless you drew her wrath in which case, it was nice knowing you." Harry laughed. But Remus' face grew tight and he sighed painfully. "Then your parents died, Padfoot went to Azkaban and suddenly girls didn't seem so important anymore."

Harry remained quiet, allowing both men to recover from the likely onslaught of memories. The mention of the war had brought back thoughts he had pushed away after the Malfoy encounter. He stood and went to the window. He spoke quietly, but with strength. "The fight is coming. I aim to avenge my parents' deaths and free this world from the fear that is Voldemort." Harry started slightly as he felt both men place a hand on his shoulder.

Remus' voice was low. "We're with you Harry. You're James and Lily's son and for nothing else, you have our loyalties. But you have proven yourself kind and courageous. Truly a perfect combination of your parents best qualities." Harry dropped his head, awed by the complete vow of allegiance.

Harry continued after he gathered himself. "The problem is…I don't trust Dumbledore. He stuck me with the Dursleys and his philosophy of second chances allowed Snape in this school, allowed Lucius to come back to where he is now and allowed Malfoy to terrorize the denizens of this school. When the fight comes, I won't follow Dumbledore. This is my fight and I will fight it my way." Unseen by Harry, Remus and Sirius shared a look and nodded.

"We're still with you Harry. And we need to tell you something. Dumbledore didn't want us to but we have to anyway." Remus took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Harry, your parents weren't attacked because they were Potters. There was a prophecy concerning you." Sirius recited the prophecy to Harry and the younger man's face grew tight.

"Basically, it's you or him since he marked you. And you have an unknown power that Voldemort doesn't know." Harry remained silent, gazing out the window at the Forbidden Forest.

"Thank you both. I am honored that both of you have that much faith in me. I should get back to my room. Lots to process, you know?" Sirius and Remus nodded. Harry walked to the door and placed his hand on the knob. He hesitatingly patted it twice in thought before turning and giving both men a tight hug. Both men returned it with fervor. Harry nodded again and left the room.

* * *

October passed in a blur of falling leaves. Malfoy sneered at Harry and his friends whenever he saw them but avoided them mostly. Snape had originally attempted to get Harry in trouble for attacking a student but, with Remus' and Sirius' backing, Dumbledore decided to claim self-defense. Not surprisingly for Harry, Anne's report of attempted rape by Malfoy went mysteriously missing. The Beauxbatons girls made a point of traveling in packs to ensure safety.

Harry avoided any contact with the Headmaster, still stewing over his now-unnecessary stay at the Dursleys residence. The few times when the Headmaster formally requested Harry's presence in his office, Harry brought Madame Maxime and Fleur with him. He showed no more memories to the Headmaster, taking pleasure in the lack of twinkle in the old codger's eyes.

As Harry fell asleep early on Halloween, his mind recalled the triumphant sneer worn by Malfoy as they passed in the hallway that night. Dismissing it as empty arrogance, Harry allowed himself to fall in to slumber with Fleur's soft breathing coming from his chest.

As the French contingent entered the Great Hall, nothing was amiss. Harry again took note of Malfoy's smirk and frowned as they sat at the Ravenclaw table. Fleur and Marie fell in to conversation with Padma while Arielle sat with Neville at the Gryffindor table.

A fluttering of wings announced the incoming owls. Silence fell as leading the pack was a corpse of an eagle, skin hanging off it and bones visible. It descended in front of Harry and released an envelope on to Harry's (thankfully) empty plate before disappearing out of the window.

After a wave of his wand revealed the letter to be non-magical, Harry opened it and removed the single thing inside. He recognized it as Colin's ill-fated picture from earlier in the month. He frowned and shared a worried glance with Fleur as they noticed that Marie, on the right side, had been torn off, leaving Gabby seemingly suspended in mid-air. Harry frowned and shook his head. What would Voldemort hope to achieve with this?

Harry noticed that no one had opened their mail yet, so he waved them on. Padma unfurled her Daily Prophet and gazed at the front page. She whitened before looking at Harry. "Harry…maybe you should look at this."

Harry, sitting between Marie and Fleur, took the paper and all three French seventh years looked at the large bold headlines.

_SLAUGHTER IN FRANCE: DEATH EATERS MURDER ROSSEAU FAMILY! DAUGHTER AT HOGWARTS ORPHANED!_

_An attack late last night in France left the Rousseau family _

_dead. Three bodies were found, Mr. and Mrs. Rousseau and _

_their young son Claude. Their elder daughter Marie is _

_a student at Beauxbatons which is currently in England_

_while their school is repaired. This is the first major Death Eater_

_attack in France since the First War ended._

Marie screamed and burst in to tears. Heads swiveled to the noise and Harry threw the paper down and wrapped Marie in his arms. She screamed in to Harry's shoulder, soaking his robes in tears. Fleur came around him and held her from the other side. She whispered in to her friend's ear through her tears. "**My god, I am so sorry Marie. It's going to be okay. Don't worry, we got you.**" Marie sobbed between Harry and Fleur, the rest of the French students crowding around her.

Dumbledore rose and sparked his wand, attracting the attention of the students. "Quiet. Everyone remain calm. Ms. Rousseau, you are excused from classes today." Madame Maxime rolled her eyes but helped the girl up and, with Fleur, led her away. Soon, Harry was left alone in the hall, the Hogwarts students watching him carefully. His head was lowered, his hands in fists on his lap.

His head slowly rose up and everyone shrunk back from the rage in his eyes. He was quivering with anger and his eyes centered on Malfoy's smirking form at the Slytherin table. Malfoy met Harry's eyes slowly but couldn't resist. He raised his cup in a mock salute and sneered at Harry.

In a flash, Harry was up. He grabbed the knife on the table that had been slicing the sausages magically and flung it at Malfoy. Before anyone could move, Malfoy screamed and blood sprouted from his hand, the cup impaled on his palm. Harry glared at him before standing straight.

Harry shuddered as he tried to regain control of his magic. He looked down at the table and his eyes caught on the torn picture. Understanding dawned on his face and he grabbed the picture. He looked at all the different faces smiling at him, his eyes locking on Fleur and Gabby. He couldn't bear to lose them.

He looked up and saw Remus and Sirius watching him. They nodded in support, and he nodded briefly back. He pocketed the picture as Dumbledore walked towards him, a benevolent smile on his face. With a sneer on his face, Harry shocked the students by turning his back on the approaching Headmaster and stalked out of the hall, leaving it silent in his wake.

**A/N: Figured I would end it there. A little shorter than you all are used to but whatever. Review please!!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

NOTE

Hello all. Basically, I haven't been really able to write this story lately. A mixture of real life (college is heating up) and some stuff I have to deal with. Mainly, I can't get in character to write this particular Harry right now. So this story is officially on HIATUS.

But, it will not be abandoned. Just set aside while I get my mind in order. I am going to hold on to it for a while, couple months at least and if I still can't do anything with the story, I will post that and anyone who wishes can take it over. I will email that person with my very very basic plotline and you can take it from there.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I felt very loved by all of you. Writing DoB has been an experience for me and I feel like crap for having to drop it like this, albeit temporarily. Thanks again for the reviews, hopefully I will have some other stories up soon.

If you want to read more of my stuff, go to ficwad and look for an author named HarryGinnyTonks. All my stories there are smut so be warned!! I will be continuing a story on there. Thanks again for everything.

Nebkreb


End file.
